Bleach: Soul Resurrección
| image = | kanji = BLEACH:こんぱく・レスレクシオン | romanji = BLEACH: souru resurekushion | english = | developer = SCE Japan Studio Racjin | publisher = 20px Sony Computer Entertainment 20px NIS America | release = 20px June 23, 2011 (as Bleach: Soul Ignition) 20px August 2, 2011 | genre = Beat 'Em Up | modes = Singleplayer | ratings = ESRB Teen | platforms = PlayStation 3 |}} is the first Bleach game for the PlayStation 3. The game was released as Bleach: Soul Ignition in Japan on June 23, 2011 and as Bleach: Soul Resurrección on August 2, 2011. The game covers Ichigo's entrance in to Hueco Mundo through his arrival in Karakura town and defeat of Aizen. The game features both Japanese and English voice acting. The opening theme song for the game is Melody of the Wild Dance by SID. Due to licensing issues, the song is removed from the English versions of the game. Gameplay Players utilize the PlayStation 3 controller's analog sticks and four shape buttons to control their character in 3D environment. Players move with the left analog stick while controlling the camera with the right. The button performs a jump and pressing it again while in air performs a second jump. Melee is performed through the square button which can be utilized for combos. The triangle button performs spirit attacks which consume spiritual pressure from the pressure bar which sits below the health bar at the top of the screen. Some characters have different spirit attacks based on whether they are on the ground or in the air. The circle button performs special attacks. Specials are strong moves that consume most if not all the pressure bar. These attacks are different depending on if the character is on the ground or in the air. is used to lock onto an opponent and R1 blocks. While blocking, the player can use the left analog stick to use Shunpo or Sonído to dodge. performs a dash maneuver which can be held for a constant dash. activates the ignition gauge which sits at the left of the screen. Ignition lights the edges of the screen on fire and triples the power of a character's moves. The gauge can be filled by dealing damage to enemies. Once activated, the gauge will slowly drain. By pressing the button again while in this mode, the character will be drained of all their remaining ignition gauge and utilize their ignition attack which is an immensely powerful move and the strongest a character has. The health bar at the top of the screen regenerates slowly as time progresses. The more damage a player takes, the less health they can regenerate. The pressure bar regenerates quicker so long as the player is not dashing. Dashing also does mild damage. With each hit, a streak bar is refilled. The higher the streak, the higher the soul points multiplier is. 100 for a 2x multiplier, 300 for 3x multiplier and 1000 for a 4x multiplier. Getting hit does not end the streak. At the end of a level, players are given a grade and extra soul points based on the amount of points collected, difficulty played on, clear time, enemies defeated and Ignition attacks used. Once a level is over, the player can head to the level up menu and use the soul points they earned to learn new abilities and power up. The player is placed on a grid and can only buy upgrades next to ones they have already unlocked. Paths to different grids will be locked until a certain character reaches a specified level. One level equals buying one upgrade. Modes The game features three modes of play, Story, Mission and Soul Attack. Story Mode Story mode takes you through fourteen different missions. Each one is based on a different event from the Bleach series. All but two missions follow a basic format of moving through the level until you get to the boss. Defeating the boss wins the level. Episode 02: Castle of Hollows The player takes control of Uryū Ishida as he fights his way through Las Noches and the many Arrancar. The player will learn of Uryū's tactics and be introduced to his Gintō meter. Episode Summary : Episode 03: Blood Battle Utilizing Ichigo once more, the player makes their way through the desert within Las Noches, defeating the many Hollow and Arrancar along the way. At the end, Ichigo must defeat Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in his released form. Episode Summary : Episode 04: Ultimate VS Merciless Taking control of Kenpachi Zaraki, the player makes their way through the exterior of Las Noches, taking down the Arrancar in his path with ease before confronting the Espada Nnoitra Gilga. Episode Summary : Episode 05: Exequias Rukia Kuchiki makes her way around the outside of Las Noches, defeating the low level Hollows in her path before taking on Rudbornn Chelute and his Exequias that are created from his release. Episode Summary : Episode 06: Despair Taking control of Ichigo once again, the player fights though the inside of Las Noches, traveling upwards as he reaches the top of the dome to fight Ulquiorra Cifer in his Segunda Etapa. Episode Summary : Episode 07: Heart Picking up from the conclusion of the last episode, the player assumes control of Hollowfied Ichigo in order to take down Ulquiorra once and for all. This level is a boss level. Episode Summary : Episode 08: Ice Dragon vs. Imperial Shark The player takes on the role of Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya as he travels through the Fake Karakura Town, taking out all the enemies in his way before finally facing Tier Harribel. Episode Summary : Episode 09: God of Hueco Mundo The player now controls Captain Suì-Fēng who travels the Fake Karakura Town before coming battling the Espada of old age, Baraggan Louisenbairn. Episode Summary : Episode 10: Lone Wolf The player now controls Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. The player uses Kyōraku to fight through the Fake Karakura Town, taking out the many Hollows along the way before confronting the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk. Episode Summary : Episode 11: Raging Beast The player assumes control of the prideful Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and learns how to utilize his unique melee abilities. Traveling through Las Noches towards the Cero Espada Yammy Llargo. Episode Summary : Episode 12: Divine Power The player now gets control of Yoruichi Shihōin with her special gauntlets. She fights through the Fake Karakura before taking on Sōsuke Aizen in his chrysalis form. Episode Summary : Episode 13: Awakening A straight boss battle. Ichigo takes on the ever mysterious Gin Ichimaru in a one on one confrontation. Episode 14: To Protect After Ichigo finished his training with Tensa Zangetsu, he arrives in Soul Society, in his Final form, and heads through the rubble outside of Karakura town to confront Aizen and defeat him once and for all. *Note This level does not allow one to use an Ignition attack. Episode Summary : }} Mission Mode Mission mode allows players to take on 28 different missions in different environments with the character of their choice. Missions can range from the standard travel through the level and defeat the boss to taking out a certain amount of enemies. Missions are unlocked after defeating all the previously unlocked ones. Once unlocked, missions do not need to be played in order. Higher level missions require certain letter ranks on lower missions. Soul Attack Mode Soul Attack mode lets the player take on a variety of objectives in increasing difficulty levels to earn the high score. Modes range from the standard move through the level to time based missions to taking out the most enemies in a time limit. Players can once again choose any character they would like for this mode. Collection Mode The player can watch the unlocked character models and hear their voices in this mode. Trophies Trophies can be unlocked by completing certain challenges or achievements. Reception The game has received generally mixed reviews: *PSX Extreme 6.6 / 10 *IGN 7 / 10 *Digital Chumps 6.6 / 10 *Cheat Code Central 3.5 / 5 *ZTGameDomain 7.4 / 10 *PlayStation LifeStyle 5 / 10 *GamePro 3 / 5 *GameSpot 5.5 / 10 *GameTrailers 9.1 / 10 *Destructoid 6.0 / 10 *GamesRadar 5 / 10 *GameFAQs 8.3 / 10 *TotalPlaystation 7.5 / 10 Characters *Ichigo Kurosaki- Bankai(Ignition:Hollow MASK)/Skull Clad/Final(Ignition:Mugetsu) *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryū Ishida *Yoruichi Shihōin- Armored form *Suì-Fēng *Byakuya Kuchiki-Bankai *Shunsui Kyōraku *Tōshirō Hitsugaya- Bankai *Kenpachi Zaraki *KokutōTrue form *Hollow Ichigo- Second full Hollow form *Coyote Starrk- Resurrección *Baraggan Louisenbairn- Resurrección *Tier Harribel- Resurrección *Ulquiorra Cifer- Segunda Etapa *Nnoitra Gilga- Resurrección *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez- Resurrección *Gin Ichimaru- Bankai *Sōsuke Aizen- Second transformation External links *Official North American Website *Official Japanese Website Navigation Category:Video Games